


I'm gay.

by prinxing (ranithepirate)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranithepirate/pseuds/prinxing
Summary: Baekhyun has an announcement he doesn't want Kyungsoo to miss.





	I'm gay.

“I’m gay.”

Kyungsoo glances up from his laptop to see none other than Byun Baekhyun, who has appeared out of the blue and is now currently sitting opposite to him at the library table. His droopy brown eyes peer over the top of the screen and look directly at Kyungsoo with a very pointed gaze.

“I already know this, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo states, looking back down at his keyboard and readjusting his glasses as he continues copying his handwritten history paper onto a Google document. “Why are you here? Last time I checked, you very loudly declared that you are allergic to books that aren’t at least ninety percent images.”

Baekhyun shifts a little uncomfortably in the seat, scanning around him with narrowed eyes in a way that made it seem like the books would jump off the shelves at any given moment and try to strangle him. “It’s still true! But something came up. I need to make sure that you know that I am gay. Very gay.”

The younger man doesn’t even bother looking up this time, turning the page on his spiral notebook as he continues to type rapid-fire despite the distraction. “Yes Baekhyun, I’ve known since before we even met last year that you are a flaming homosexual,” he intones, although he lowers his voice to a loud whisper just so their conversation won’t bother other students trying to get some work done. Kyungsoo is very conscious of the fact that they are in a library and that Baekhyun never actually learned how to use an inside voice. If anyone is sitting at any of the other tables shoved between the bookshelves like the two of them are, they now also know that Baekhyun is gay.

Although, to be fair, it’s very likely that everyone already knows at least that much about Baekhyun; he once very notoriously wore a handmade rainbow tie-dye shirt that said “DICK WARMER” on the front in huge black letters with arrow pointing up towards his head for the pride parade last semester. He’d been the talk of the campus for _months_ after someone posted a viral picture of him on the student-run Facebook meme page for their university. After that, Baekhyun’s one-night stands at parties increased significantly, and he’d been very proud of himself because before then, all he would complain about to his friends was a lack of sex life.

“Good,” Baekhyun responds with a relieved sigh, relaxing back into the creaky seat. He pauses then, tapping his thin fingers rhythmically against the wooden table, still very openly staring at Kyungsoo, clearly waiting for the other to talk some more.

With a labored sigh, Kyungsoo stops typing and closes his laptop with an air of finality, looking back at the other man to finally give him his undivided attention. “What, Baekhyun?” he demands because Baekhyun is interested in having a conversation right this very second no matter what, undeterred by the fact that Kyungsoo is very busy; either way, Kyungsoo honestly cannot concentrate with Baekhyun anywhere in his immediate vicinity, like it or not, no matter how hard he tries. Everything about Baekhyun is loud and noticeable, from his brightly colored hair to his attractive face, which can be both incredibly frustrating and amusing at the same time.

“Nothing. It’s just,” Baekhyun pauses for a second, taking a moment to think. “… you’re gay, too.”

Kyungsoo stares back blankly. “I am.”

“I didn’t know that. Chanyeol just told me like ten minutes ago,” the older man informs, still waiting for some type of reaction that Kyungsoo is apparently not giving.

“Well, he’s not wrong,” Kyungsoo counters slowly, mostly confused by the purpose of this conversation.

Baekhyun pouts, clearly dissatisfied by the responses he’s getting, and leans forward against the table, impatient. “Since when have you been gay?”

“Technically I’m bi. And I’ve known since high school,” Kyungsoo answers while leaning back, trying to regain some of his personal space, but Baekhyun only shifts closer because he can’t take a hint.

“So how come you never told me?!” Baekhyun exclaims, voice increasing in loudness. He’s practically lying down on the table at this point and Kyungsoo glances around to in case someone else sees this and kicks them out for making so much of a scene.

“I… didn’t think it mattered...?” Kyungsoo replies as he signals with his hands at Baekhyun to calm down and sit back in his seat, praying that they are alone in this section of the library. Kyungsoo enjoyed coming here to get work done, and he is worried that they might get banned if this continues.

“It does matter!” Baekhyun practically shouts as he abruptly grabs Kyungsoo’s hands, thin fingers curling into a death grip that makes Kyungsoo stop looking around and instead stare at the older man instead, his eyes as wide as saucers. “It matters to me! A lot! I thought you were straight this whole time!”

It finally falls silent as they continue to stare at each other, Baekhyun’s unwavering gaze meeting with Kyungsoo’s slowly more comprehending one. “Byun Baekhyun… are you, maybe… asking me out?” Kyungsoo questions, genuinely amazed as he searches the older man’s expression for confirmation.

Baekhyun licks his lips distractingly, suddenly looking a bit nervous as his eyes dart away for a moment before meeting the younger man’s again. “Uh, that depends… will you say yes?”

Kyungsoo lets out an incredulous scoff, rolling his eyes as he shakes his head. “What makes you think I’ll say no?” he retorts, yanking one of his hands out of Baekhyun’s and pinching the other’s nose with it. Baekhyun’s face scrunches cutely, shaking his nose out of Kyungsoo grip before beaming at the younger man in delight.

“Go out with me?” Baekhyun requests sincerely, and his eyes are glittering in such a naïvely hopeful way that it makes Kyungsoo want to kiss him breathless. The desire wins over and, without warning, Kyungsoo leans forwards and captures Baekhyun’s pouty mouth with his, the kiss chaste but still lingering for a moment before pulling back with a smack of their lips.

When he reopens his eyes, Baekhyun’s face is flaming red, eyeballs ready to fall out of their sockets as he gapes at Kyungsoo like a fish, mouth opening and closing soundlessly in surprise. Kyungsoo chuckles fondly at his expense, cupping the side of Baekhyun’s neck with his palm as he pulls him close before smiling shyly at the older man, his own cheeks dusted with pink.

“Of course I will, you idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by this post.](http://prinxing.tumblr.com/post/169338368596/)


End file.
